


How Jesse McCree Paid For Dinner

by BrewingTeaKettle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hana is in uni, Just a little friends au, M/M, Present world setting, Sweet McCree, TGIF, close friends, something sweet, they may be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewingTeaKettle/pseuds/BrewingTeaKettle
Summary: Hanzo's birthday is coming, and Jesse doesn't know what to give to his boyfriend.





	How Jesse McCree Paid For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! :D Hope you guys like it! Let me know if you did!
> 
> Hanzo's birthday is coming, and Jesse doesn't know what to give to his boyfriend. Luckily, Hana, Lena, and Genji are there to set him on the right direction.

It all started on the week before Hanzo's birthday.

Jesse, Hana, Lena, and Genji were in the food court in the mall. They're trying to find gifts for Hanzo's birthday.

It's a Saturday. They all didn't have work except for Hanzo, who attended a meeting, and Hana, who was a college student. She didn't attend class. She said that this is too important to pass up, and she would freak out if they all went to buy gifts without her.

They are talking about what to buy as a present. Jesse said his idea first, thinking it would be really great for his boyfriend.

But, the three looked like Jesse stepped on a puppy in front of them.

"Oh God, I think I will have a headache." Lena said, who seems really tired just by hearing Jesse's gift suggestion.

Genji is too busy laughing, causing the other people to look at their table.

"Hey!" Hana said, giving Jesse a playful, yet painful shove on the shoulder. "Don't even dare to touch him with it!"

Jesse winced, rubbing circles on his shoulder that may have a bruise. 

"Guys, what the hell? It's a good idea! Boots with real spurs! We can match when he wears it." Jesse tried to reason out. He really wanted to give Hanzo a pair of boots.

"Oh my God. First of all, Jesse, Hanzo doesn't dress as if it's always Halloween!" Lena said. She and Hana shared a laugh at the remark. Jesse gasped.

"Yeah! My brother actually has fashion sense, believe it or not." Genji said in a teasing manner.

The three all broke out into fits of laughter.

Jesse clicked his tongue. "Tsk. As if your gift ideas are any good." Jesse clutched his heart in mock hurt, as he took a sip from his cup of black coffee.

"Actually, as much as we would like to see you make a fool of yourself giving a horrible gift to him, we will still help you." Lena said, still struggling to keep her giggles in. 

"What kind of help?" Jesse asked.

"Umm.. Hanzo actually said he misses Japan, so we'll buy him gifts that remind him of it." Genji said, in a matter-of-factly manner, as he took a bite from his sandwich.

Jesse thought of it intently. He actually thought it's a very good idea.

"Alright! I'm in." Jesse said.

"Thank goodness, I actually thought he won't back down on the boots idea." Lena said, relieved.

"So, what're you guys buying?" Jesse said.

Hana twirled her fork in her plate of spaghetti. "I plan on buying him a tea maker!" Hana said proudly.

"I will buy Hanzo the porcelain tea set I remember he told me he planned to buy." Lena said with a smile.

"I will buy him a wool bathrobe that has a dragon design on it." Genji said. "How about you, Jesse?" Genji half-mocked.

"Wow, those are actually really good gifts! Now, I don't know what to buy." Jesse said, discouraged.

"I can help you!" Hana said, while she grabbed her phone and went to the browser to search it up.

After a few minutes, Hana finally showed the phone to Jesse. Genji and Lena stood up from their seats to look. They nodded approvingly, except for Jesse.

"Really? A box set for tea?!" Jesse almost yelled. "Isn't that a little less?"

"Ah ah ah." Hana wiggled her pointer finger. "That's where you're wrong. He's actually been missing this tea for a long time now! It's because they don't sell it here anymore. He's going to think you're thoughtful." Hana said, with her cheeky grin.

"I don't know. It's just that it seems... lacking. I want Hanzo to know how much I love him, you know?" Jesse said, sadly.

The three cooed at Jesse's admission, but Hana's game face appeared almost instantly after.

"Want to bet?" Hana said, smugly.

After so many things he went through in his life, Jesse learned to never cheat her through a bet. He learned it the hard way, after one concerning a watermelon, and a swimming pool.

Jesse visibly paled, and something in Hana's expression said that it was the exact reaction she was looking for. 

"Oh Hana, give Jesse a break." Lena laughed, poking at her salad.

"Alright." Jesse said, slamming his hands down the table in a challenging manner.

"Oooh. What would happen if I win?" Hana replied, same determination as Jesse has.

Genji and Lena looked at them as if they're watching an intense tennis match. The ball going back and forth, neither player wanting to give up the game.

Jesse pondered over this in a moment. It's really rare that Hana let him set the conditions, so he better do this right.

"If I lose, I'll pay for Hanzo's birthday dinner." Jesse said smugly.

Everyone gasped. Jesse was satisfied to see their priceless reactions. How he wishes that he could snap a photo of them right now.

Hana nods, then orders the box set of tea.

"You're on!" Hana said, the smirk back.

##########

Eventually, the much awaited day rolled around, and the package containing the tea is dropped on Jesse's doorstep as promised. Jesse dressed up as he called everybody to get ready.

Hana is actually living with Hanzo in his unit, because she needed a place to stay when she started University, and Hanzo needed to split the rent. They are complete awkward strangers back then, but now, they created a sort of "big brother, little sister" relationship while Genji was away to Nepal. Genji came to visit a lot of times, and they all got to meet.

The three met Jesse and Lena in a coffee shop three blocks from Hanzo's building. They are forced to share a table due to many customers, and they eventually got to talking. That's how Hanzo and Jesse clicked together like puzzle pieces, and the five of them grew really close after almost 3 years of hanging out. Even with all the busy work for the adults, and Hana's schedule for class, they always adjust to spend time with each other at least once a week.

 

Jesse grabbed the package, and put on a nice looking bow. He grabbed the special gift tag he bought and wrote:

"Hey Han! Happy Birthday! I love you!" And he scribbled a little heart as he finished writing.

He checked himself on the mirror for the last time, and finally fetched Lena and Genji.

They all walked through Hanzo's building, and went in the elevator.

Lena noticed the little gift tag and snatched the package away from Jesse.

"Hey! Lena, be careful with that!" Jesse said as he was trying to get the package, but to no avail.

Lena read the card aloud to Genji, who laughed at Jesse. Lena only cooed.

"Wow. Jesse, didn't know you're such a romantic!" Lena sighed.

Jesse blushed as he grabbed the gift from Lena's hands.

"Well, he deserves it. He made me so happy, so I'll make it up to him in any way I can." Jesse smiled. Lena laughed.

"It's a good thing that you didn't really go with the boots. I'll have no doubt to hit you if I see those hideous boots inside that box." Lena half joked and half threatened.

They all heard a "ding", signaling their arrival. 

They went to Hanzo's door, the three of them had obvious excitement for Hanzo to receive their gifts.

Lena always had to ring the doorbell, she really likes to do it.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Hana wearing a floral dress and sneakers.

"Hello guys! Come in!" Hana opened the door wider to let them in.

"It's a surprise, Hana. I actually thought you're not dressed and still in your pyjamas." Lena snickered as she put her gift carefully on the coffee table.

"Just like last time!" Genji and Jesse simultaneously said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I actually learned my lesson with that one." Hana said sheepishly.

It was Lena's birthday, and they almost missed the reservation because Hana is taking too long to wake up. So, Hanzo gave up and called to ask for help.

"So where's anija?" Genji asked, as he also put his gift beside Lena's. 

"He's getting dressed now." Hana replied.

She approached Jesse and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey! You're not forgetting about the bet, are you?" Hana smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I didn't. But, we'll still see if he'll like it." He playfully also slapped back. 

After a little talking, Hanzo finally stepped out of the room.

They all stood up, gave him a hug, and greeted him. Jesse was trying to go for a kiss, but Hanzo avoided, earning laughs from the others.

"So, the gifts!" Hana chirped excitedly and grabbed Hanzo's arm and tried to pull him down on the couch to sit.

"You're even more excited than I am." Hanzo stated. Hana only rolled her eyes.

So, they all grabbed their respective gifts, and gave them to Hanzo.

He thanked them all with a warm smile.

He was literally excited when he saw what Genji got him. He already tried it on. 

Next was Lena's. He was absolutely delighted. He was planning to buy the same exact set but he doesn't have time to go buy it.

He opened Hana's. He was really surprised. He never knew he wanted one until he received it now. "So you won't have to use those boring tea bags anymore!" She stuck out her tongue.

The last one is from Jesse. Hanzo read the card, he blushed and smiled at Jesse. As he opened the last package, his eyes went wide.

"Jesse! I never knew you knew my favorite tea! How did you get it? Did you order it online?" Hanzo asked.

Jesse was absolutely taken aback. He looked at Hana. He received an evil smile from her, Lena, and Genji. 

Hanzo is oblivious. He was enjoying his gifts too much. He grabbed all of the presents, and went to the kitchen, probably to take in all of the presents' glory.

Hana yelled a loud "Yes!" as she excitedly ran to Jesse.

"You lost the bet! You know what will happen, right?" 

Jesse swallowed nervously, he definitely knew better than try to go against Hana. He was feeling smug back when he placed the bet, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Hanzo went back with a huge grin on his face.

He gave everyone a hug and thanked them for the wonderful gifts.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Lena asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I do not know. Wherever you all decide then." Hanzo replied.

"Wait, didn't you say you want to eat at T.G.I. Friday's?" Genji said mischievously.

"Oh yeah. You told me that, Hanzo! But you said you wanted to wait for your birthday so we're all together." Hana said, looking at Jesse.

Jesse just sighed. "Alright, alright! I'll treat you all guys there!" Jesse said in surrender. 

"Really? You don't have to, Jesse." Hanzo said, approaching his boyfriend.

"It's okay! I want to." He replied, giving Hanzo a soft, chaste kiss.

"I love you. Thank you so much for the gift." Hanzo said with a gentle smile.

"I love you too, Han. Glad you liked it." Jesse said with a grin.

"Hey lovebirds! Let's go!" Lena said.

 

They ate happily and got their picture taken.

He set the photo as his phone wallpaper.

As he talked and laughed along, he realized how lucky and happy he was that he met all of these people in his life. 

To Jesse, they are not only friends, or boyfriend for Hanzo's matter, they are a family.

Just by that thought, he thinks that paying the bill is just worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when we ate at TGIF! And I always wanted to write something cute and light-hearted. So, thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed, and please comment if you did! :D


End file.
